The Rise of Perseus Jackson
by IluvcatsL
Summary: Everyone betrays Percy to the limit until he can't stand it anymore. Except, as he is about to leave, he is murdered. All campers believe he is dead, but his soul rests in Chaos's army. When the War of Dominance comes, a disguised army comes to help. Will Percy be able to go through with it? Rated t for language. I'll try to update twice a week because of summer school and family.
1. Death and Betrayal

Percy pov

It was the last day of school, and so as Percy was packing his bags, he was almost jumping with happiness. Due to his ADHD and his excitement to see Annabeth again, his mind had tuned out everything else. Finally, after many long hours the school bell rang out. _Huh_ , he thought, _No monsters have attacked me this year._ But he shrugged it off as they probably steered away from him because he was more powerful the Big Three combined, (I keep mentioning this) and that he missed his girlfriend so much.

Time skip...,

"Percy!" Came the happy bleat from Grover. "Hey, G-Man!" Percy exclaimed. "long time no see!" With that, the 2 friends met in hug after 2 years of not seeing each other. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Percy caught sight of a certain blonde in front of the big house. "Annabeth!" He cried. "Come on, Grover let's go!" Percy tugged at Grover's sleeve. Grover cleared his throat uncomfortably, and mumbled something about going to see Juniper and scampered off.

Grover pov

"Wait! Grover, where are you going?!" The wails of his best friend sounded behind him. But he couldn't be there when it happened. No, he couldn't let her crush him like that. Grover was sure that he couldn't bear to see how much hurt would be in Percy's eyes when it happened.

"Hey, um Percy, actually, could you do me a favor?" Grover stammered nervously.

Percy pov.

"Hey, um Percy, actually, could you do me a favor?" He heard his saytar friend stammer. "Sure, what is it?" He smiled to Grover, glad his friend was still with him. "Would you go get Juniper? She might be better at explaining this kind of stuff." What an odd request Percy thought.

3mins later

Percy hummed to himself as he strode across the well worn path in the forest when he heard a laugh that could only be Annabeth. Grover won't mind if I take a small detour... He decided. Wanting to suprise her, he used his camp honed skills to silently creep up behind where her voice was coming from. Just when he was going to put his hands around the blond head from behind the bush, another guy leaned over and kissed her cheek "How's my beautiful girlfriend?" He cooed. She giggled. "Oh, you're so sweet, Max," she told him back. No, Percy thought from he place behind the bush. No, this can't be happening. "No, Annabeth wouldn't," he said softly to himself. Max seemed to have heard it. "Who's there?" He demanded using a hidden sword to uproot the bush, revealing Percy there, shocked to the core, tears streaming down his face.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped. "I didn't know you were coming!" Percy only looked at her with so much hurt that she couldn't bear to stare at him. "This is the Percy, sweetie?" Max asked, the fake concern in it clear to Percy. "I thought I was your boyfriend, Annabeth," he said, heartbroken. "Hey, drop the act and stop pretending." Max snarled. "What?!" The son of Poseidon exclaimed now confused in his dazed state. "You know well what you did. You broke her heart, so stay away from her."

"What?! Never! Annabeth I've done nothing but give you all my love the whole time we were dating! Remember the owl earrings, necklace, and ring I gave you? They all came with a handmade card saying how much I loved you!" Percy now had a growing puddle of tears beneath him. "How could you turn on me like that?" His voice was barely a whisper. He turned and ran back to his cabin, sobbing the whole way.

The next few weeks were the worst of his life. All the campers, and chaperones turned on him just like Annabeth. For example, the Stolls thought he messed up all their pranks that weren't waterproof, Katie Gardener thought he destroyed her garden because it was flooded, Grover's reed pipes were full of water, the whole Ares cabin had equipment messed up by water, and much more. The most mysterious thing about it was that Max was around to witness all of it. Of course, everyone believed Max because he was just * _soo lovable and trustworthy_ *(sarcasm). It was clear that the hero of Olympus was now an unwanted outcast.

Finally, he just couldn't take any more. "Goodbye," he whispered as the darkness swallowed him. The next morning, no one could find Percy. One thing they did find was Percy's lifeless body with wearing a shirt that said, "innocent, Chaos will come," and a camera had a video that showed Percy about to leave, but a sword slashing through his throat. Then the words, "how did he know my blade was coming?" It had happened as if Percy wanted to be killed. He'd obviously seen the sword coming. "Wait!" a camper shouted. "That's Max's sword! Where is he?"

A/n: Percy didn't know someone filmed his murder.


	2. A New Beginning and Misconceptions

**One chapter and already 2 follows and 3 favs! Tanks so much, everyone!**

Percy, on the other hand, did not know his murder(...?) was filmed, was was floating in black space, until he arrived at at large 129 story mansion with two large brass doors which opened for him. The first thing he saw a elegant red carpet with a golden stripe on either side leading to a throne which a pitch black- as in galaxies swirled across his body black- man sat. " Lord Chaos!" Percy kneeled respectfully. "Rise, child," Chaos said gently. "Permission to talk?" Percy inquired. "Go right ahead." Chaos replied. "Why am I still alive? I let that that cursed blade kill me." Chaos chortled with laughter. " I stopped your soul and unpoisoned it." That explains why I'm not in pain anymore... Percy thought. "But why am I here?"

Chaos hesitated before turning serious. "Perseus Jackson, will you join my army as commander of the _ group?" Sophia, Leo, - "LEO?!" Percy's eyes bugged out and his gaze was alight with happiness that his friend was alive. The son of Hephaestus gave a his impish smile. Sophia, Leo, Kaduna, Jade, June, Eoeke, and Kia all were gaping when Chaos finished his request. "Accept!" Leo hollered. "You'll be the second most powerful being in the universe!" An unfamiliar voice that belonged to Kia cheered," you deserve it!" Percy blushed, and said, "I accept."

**cue everyone in the mansion cheering****

"I'm right here!" Max cried out. "That wasn't me!"

"Say what now?" Peter, a fast talking camper asked. "That wasn't me!" Max repeated. "My sword has been missing since dinner yesterday!" He shouted. "There's a spell on it, there has to be! My sword always returns to its scabbard as soon as I lose my grasp on it!" A daughter of Apollo who hated him a lot frowned and unhappily announced that he was telling the truth. The "rebel" group of the camp who didn't like Max and knew what he was really like were appalled. He wouldn't have hesitated to ruin anyone who was in his way of being the most popular person in camp.

An unclaimed girl with striking cobalt blue eyes, waist-length bright blue and white blond checker board hair with two auburn highlights, and pale skin stepped forward and projected a screen that showed at around dinner time, Max conspiring with a pit that emitted a familiar golden glow. "Lord Cronus," I've brought you my sword." The pit rumbled in a desperate scratchy voice, "_a death curse I Greek_" and the curse curled into mist around the sword. "Now, go kill Percy Jackson." Max smiled, and the screen went dark. "My name is Iros, daughter of Chaos, creator of the universe, and I've just shown you what happened a few hours ago. She then glared at Max who was basically drooling over her, "You disgusting f***ing bastard, you evil mofo! How could you?! The war of dominance is going to start soon, and you eliminate Earth's best chance success? You just had to make his life here hell!" She promptly turned on her heel and stormed off into a cobalt blue portal.


	3. Very Important AN for my readers

**Hey, guys, I might not be able to update for a while as I promised (don't worry, I'm working on 2 chapters and a new story) because of family problems: mainly my mom (she hates me). We went to my sister's friend's birthday party and now my mom's mad so she says she's not coming back. My sister's crying a lot, and well, dealing with this and so much homework, I sometimes will only upload 1 chapter a week or none. But no matter what, I'll always try to update and I swear on the River Styx I'll finish all of my stories. Again, I'm so sorry. :(...**


End file.
